Lid read riding hood
by Vegistie
Summary: complete short story wiht inuyasha, tamahome made by my friend demon neko. Very fun sort of parody. (no lemon)


Lil Red Riding Hood

Once upon a time, there was a little house in the forest. In that house lived a girl together with her mother and 2 sisters. Her name was Vegistie, but because she always wore a blood red cape, they called her Lil red riding hood.

On a warm day, when the sky was all nice and blue, Lil red riding hood was called by her mother: "Vegistie dear, please bring this basket of stuff and some rum to your grandmother who lives in the dangerous forest because all she can do is drink her sickness away by getting drunk".

 "Ok mama" said red riding hood and she skipped outside in her blood red cape.

"Watch out for al the demons and lusty men outside, always keep on the forest path!" called mama to Red riding hood. 

But she was already gone. Red riding hood was happily skipping on the forest path when she hear her someone calling: "Hey there lil beauty person in blood red cape!"

She turned around and saw a man standing there with his chest naked, tight pants and a mark on his forehead. "Hi, what's your name little girl in blood red cape?"

 "My name is Vegistie" said Red riding hood. "Well, that's a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as you are, my name is Tamahome"

 "What is a Chinese doing here in the forest which doesn't have a name?" asked Red riding hood. 

"Trying to get laid..erm..searching for some money for my poor family" Said the half naked stranger named Tamahome.

 "Oh, okay" said Red riding hood and proceeded to skip along

 Tamahome was disappointed that he yet again, didn't get laid. And that he didn't make any money for his family. After 10 minutes she heard some rumbling in the bushes and someone with cat ears jumped out.

 "Wah!" yelped Red riding hood. "Who the fck are you?!"

 "I am Demon Neko" Said the female with cat ears and cat tail person, and she looked into the basket. "hmmm, I could use some alcohol so I put something on fire. May I use it?"

 "No, this is for my grandma, she wants to get drunk" said Red riding hood.

 "Oh…mkay" said Demon Neko, and she walked away. 

10 minutes later at granny's house, granny was moaning and complaining that she wanted some rum, until she heard the doorbell ringing. "Get away!" yelled granny.

 "Its me, your grandchild Vegistie" said a fake voice sounding like Demon Neko's.

Granny opened the door and got jumped by a violent person with silver hair and dog ears. Grandma screamed and got gagged by Demon Neko who ordered some person named Inuyasha to get grannies clothes. Then she told Inuyasha to put them on, or she would sit him a couple of hundred times and she put granny in the closet and Inuyasha in bed. And hid herself behind the door.

5 Minutes later, Red riding hood was surprised by the already open door and walked in. "Grandma! I got you some rum and some other stuff" 

"Thank you dear" said Inuyasha in granny garb. "Put it on the table there"

 Red riding hood did as her was told and walked back to grannies bed. "My my, grandma, you sure have big dog ears" 

"That's because I can hear demons and perverted men better that way dear" said Inuyasha. 

"My my, grandma, you sure have long silver hair"

 "Hey, don't diss the hair kid!" said Inuyasha.

 "My my, grandma, you sure have long claws" "I can rip you apart better that way" growled Inuyasha "But I wont cause a Tamahome outside needs you more then god does".

 And he grabbed granny and Red riding hood and jumped outside while Demon Neko blew the house up with the rum. BOOM! Demon Neko was laughing hysterically while Red riding hood was crying with her grandma. And they all lived happily ever after at Tamahomes house because he didn't have a family because they were all dead and he wanted to get laid, but not before marriage and only when Vegistie was good and ready. Grandma died, wich gave them both a big heritage. So they could buy a big villa with a butler and a maid and a cook. Inuyasha and Demon Neko had much fun burning other buildings and became famous with big fire stunts and so on.

~Fin~

All characters are © to their respective owners


End file.
